1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly and more particularly to an improved light emitting diode (LED) related structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent Application Publication No. 102761035A, published on Oct. 31, 2012, shows a cable connector assembly including a printed circuit board (PCB), an LED mounted on the PCB, a light pipe disposed on a top side of the LED, and an outer case enclosing the PCB. A protruding portion is defined on a top portion of the LED. The light emitted by the LED passes through the outer case from the protruding portion, to indicate the working conditions of the cable connector assembly.
Although the light guide tube portion projecting to the outer case, to form a light transmission area, however, the light transmission area is too small to be observed easily.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0308304, published on Nov. 21, 2013, shows an electrical connector assembly including a housing, a conductor, an electrical connector, a light emitter, and a light guide. The light guide directs light from the light emitter towards a surface of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,088, issued on Sep. 17, 2013, shows a power cable assembly including a cable plug having a housing. The housing includes an LED exit allowing light from an LED inside the housing to escape and a light pipe for guiding light from the LED.
An improved LED related structure in a cable connector assembly is desired.